The Wrong Side of Town
'''The Wrong Side of Town '''is a fic by Nickstar777, based on the 2010 American Action film of the same name. Plot The Accident The fic starts under Danville Bridge where a young man called Robert is chained to a chair with a cement block around his wrists being beaten up by 2 thugs. A crime boss called Dave arrives and says that Robert tried to sell him out to the police, as punishment, Dave has Robert pushed into the river with the cement block weighing him down. At Phineas and Isabella's house, Phineas is cutting wood with a chainsaw, Isabella is reading while relaxing near the pool and their 15 year old daughter, Brooke, is swimming, when Isabella warns Phineas that Brooke appears to be drowning, Phineas gets her out, but she reveals that she was faking it to practice for her drama class, prompting Isabella to ground her, Brooke goes inside before telling Phineas that there's someone at the door, the man at the door is revealed to be the new neighbour, Jordan Freeman, who asks to borrow Phineas' hammer to hang up wedding photos, Phineas gives him the hammer and Jordan invites Phineas and Isabella to hang out at a nightclub owned by one of Jordan's clients. That night, Phineas, Isabella, Jordan and Jordan's Wife, Shannon, enjoy some szechuan at the club and meet Dave, who owns the nightclub, when Dave meets Phineas and Isabella, they seem to get along, and Dave gives the entire table free drinks for the night. Meanwhile, Dave returns to his office where his younger brother, Justin, is hanging out, Dave says he has to go out for a while and leaves Justin in charge, when Dave leaves, Justin takes the opportunity to snort some cocaine before heading out of the office to party. Back at the table, Jordan tells Phineas that he needs to loosen up and have some fun, but Phineas says he stopped having fun when Brooke was born. Shannon and Isabella are in the women's bathroom, when Isabella leaves, she accidently bumps into Justin, who starts hitting on her, offering her cocaine and 'accidently' grabs her breast when she tries to walk away, when Isabella slaps Justin, Justin grabs Isabella and drags her into the office with the intention of raping her, Shannon returns to the table, leaving Phineas worried about Isabella when Shannon says Isabella left the bathroom before her. Phineas searches the nightclub when he hears something coming from the office and sees Justin trying to rape Isabella, he throws Justin off Isabella and hugs Isabella. Justin pulls out a switchblade and charges at Phineas, but he trips and accidently stabs himself, killing him. Jordan tells Phineas that Justin is Dave's younger brother Trivia *The fic is based on the 2010 American Action fim of the same name starring RVD and Batista *Several changes are made from the original film, mainly characters names are changed, some dialogue is missed out and some dialogue is slightly altered. *In the original film, during the scene where the viewers are introduced to the main protagonist, when the main protagonist (Bobby Kalinowski) is cutting wood with a chainsaw and the chainsaw breaks, Bobby breaks the wood with his own bear hands, in the fic, when Phineas' chainsaw breaks, he dumps the chainsaw on the ground, this was to keep the original plot twist that Phineas was a Navy Seal a secret, however, this was unnecessary as it mentions that Phineas is a former Navy Seal in the summary. *When the writer originally posted chapter 1 of the fic, he intended to add the film's original theme song inbetween the scene where the readers meet Dave and where Phineas is first shown, however, since he thought that would take too long (And since it was 1:00 AM at the time), he just wrote a line that said MUSIC HERE, and decided to add the song the next morning, however, the writer completely forgot about it and accidently uploaded the first chapter as soon as he wrote the rest of the chapter, leaving the MUSIC HERE part in the fic, when he realised his mistake, he erased the line and decided to add it later and replace the chapter when he could. *This is one of the few Nickstar777 Phineas and Ferb fics where Phineas is mentioned to kill someone, and the second one where Phineas kills someone by accident. **In 'The Key Killer', Phineas kills Edgar Ulmer, who was revealed to be the serial killer Phineas had been tracking **In 'FACEOFF' Phineas kills Thaddeas at the end. **In the discontinued 'Goodnight', Phineas was meant to kill the psycho by impaling him in the eye. **In 'The Dark Defender' Phineas was a vigilante serial killer who murdered multiple criminals **In '12 Rounds' Phineas first accidently causes the death of Douglas Thurman's girlfriend, Erika when she runs in front of a van and is run over, this is debatable as Douglas is the one who told Erika to run. Goofs/Errors *In chapter 1, during the moment when the readers are introduced to Dave, a line in the chapter says 'At that poiny', this was a spelling mistake as it was meant to say 'At that point' *During the same scene, it is said that Robert had 'cinder/concrete blocks' around his wrists, however, he only had one block around his wrists. **Additionally, Dave refers to the block as 'Concrete blocks', when they were really made from cement *During Phineas' introduction scene, when it mentions that Phineas was starting a chainsaw and his daughter was swimming, there is a missing comma *When Jordan's wife, Shannon is described, she is mentioned to have dark blue hair, this was a mistake made as she was meant to be written with dark brown hair *When Isabella meets Justin, he tells her he owns the club, but she says that she met Dave who said that HE owns the club, however, when she tells Justin, she says 'He says he own the club' *When Jordan and Phineas are talking alone at the table in the club, Jordan says that the club has everything, but it accidently says that Phineas said the club has everything